1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a washing machine, more particularly to a washing machine having horizontally moving washing plates.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a washing machine includes a pulsator for agitating a detergent water which is repeatedly rotated in forward and reverse directions. The detergent water which is supplied in the washing machine forms a heart-type water flow caused by the rotation of the pulsator, so that laundry congregates and entwines in the upper part of the pulsator.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,473,915 (issued to Woon-Gu Hur et al.) discloses a washing machine for preventing laundry from congregating in the upper portion of the pulsator. The Woon-Gu Hur et al""s washing machine is explained with reference to an attached figure of FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a vertical sectional view of a pulsator of a conventional washing machine.
A pulsator 11 having a base 11a and a plurality of blades 11b is rotatably installed in inner tub 10, and a driving unit (not shown) for rotating in forward and reverse directions the pulsator 11 is fixedly disposed on an exterior of the inner tub 10. A washing shaft 12 extending from the driving unit and for transmitting a rotatory power of the driving unit into the pulsator 11 is connected to the pulsator 11. A variable-length washing rod 20 is mounted on the central area of the pulsator 11, the washing rod 20 includes a first rod 21, a second rod 22, a connecting member 23 for connecting the second rod 22 with the first rod 21 and a buoy 24 which is installed in the second rod 22. When the detergent water is supplied into the inner tub 10, the buoy 24 floats by buoyancy. Accordingly, the second rod 22 and connecting member 23 are gradually ascended by the buoy 24, so that the second rod 22 and connecting member 23 prevent the laundry from congregating directly in the upper part of the washing rod 20.
The above-mentioned conventional washing machine has an advantage in that laundry does not congregate in the central upper part of the pulsator. However, the conventional washing machine has an drawback in that the buoy has to be submerged under the detergent water to ascend the buoy. That is, a large quantity of the detergent water is supplied into the inner tub to ascend the buoy.
The present invention has been provided to solve the aforementioned problem and it is an object of the present invention to provide a washing machine employing horizontally moving washing plates for bumping against the laundry, which can enhance washing efficiency.
In order to obtain the above-mentioned object of the present invention, there is provided a washing machine comprising: an inner tub for receiving a detergent water and a laundry; a pulsator for agitating the detergent water which is rotatably mounted in an interior of the inner tub; a driving unit for rotating in forward and reverse directions the pulsator which is disposed on an exterior of the inner tub, the driving unit having a washing shaft which is connected to the pulsator; and a washing means for bumping against the laundry which is disposed on the pulsator and is horizontally reciprocated by the driving unit to wash the laundry.
The washing means comprises a cylinder disposed on an upper surface of the pulsator, the cylinder having a opened lower surface, being independently rotated relative to the rotatory movement of the pulsator, wherein the cylinder rotates at a lower speed than that of the pulsator; a movement conversion means for converting the rotatory movement of the washing shaft into linear movement which is disposed in the cylinder; and a plurality of washing plates for being horizontally reciprocated by the movement conversion means and for bumping against the laundry, which is positioned in an exterior of the cylinder.
A supporting member is disposed on the upper surface of the pulsator, the supporting member encloses a side surface of the cylinder for supporting the cylinder and for preventing the cylinder from floating by buoyancy.
A fixing hole is formed at the pulsator, and a fixing protrusion is inserted into the fixing hole and is extended from the supporting member.
An inner and an outer frames are respectively extended from a bottom end of the cylinder in an inward and an outward directions of the cylinder, bearings are respectively installed between the inner frame and the pulsator, and between the outer frame and an upper surface of the supporting member for sliding the cylinder relative to the rotatory movement of the pulsator and the supporting member.
Depression portions for placing the bearings are respectively formed at the inner and outer frames.
The movement conversion means comprises a crank installed in an interior of the supporting member, a top end of the crank being supported by the cylinder, and a bottom end of the crank being connected to the washing shaft so that the crank is rotated by the washing shaft; and a rod for converting the rotatory movement of the crank into a linear movement and for transmitting the linear movement into the washing plates, a first end of the rod being connected to the crank and a second end of the rod being connected to the washing plates.
A piercing hole being pierced by the rod is formed at the cylinder, a diameter of the piercing hole toward a rotatory direction of the crank is longer than that toward a length direction of the crank so that the piercing hole has an elliptical shape.
The top end of the crank is formed into a round shape and the bottom end of the crank is formed into a polygonal shape, a supporting cylinder for supporting the top end of the crank is formed at an upper surface of the cylinder, a inserting hole for being inserted the bottom end of the crank and having a polygonal shape corresponding to the bottom end of the crank end is formed at the washing shaft.
The first end of the rod is formed into a shape of a ring, a groove for being connected to the first end of the rod is formed at the crank.
A plurality of washing protrusions are formed on the washing plates to enlarge a contacting area between the laundry and the washing plates.n apparatus
The washing mcahine is provided in washing plates which are horizontally reciprocated, so that the washing plates bump against the laundry and wash the laundry. Therefore, washing efficiency is increased.